The Revenge
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: What if Bella didn't survive her daughters birth? What if Jacob tried to kill Renesmee because he never imprinted on her? How would this affect Edward and his actions? A one shot in Edwards point of view requested on my other one shot of the same idea The Rage but instead coming from Jacob's pov


**A/n: **this is a sequel requested by **Jasper's Little Sweetheart x** on a story I wrote around two years ago for twilight titled **The Rage. **The story being in the pov of Jacob where bella does not service her daughters birth and dies while Jacob also never imprints on Renesmee where he did in fact try and possibly succsed in trying to kill the newborn. It was a one shot and so is this but she requested that I write one in Edwards point of view so here this is.

**disclaimer:** I don't own twilight just this idea

so please enjoy **The Revenge **and don't forget to read the one shot that goes hand in hand with this one **The Rage.**

* * *

I paced endlessly across the plush carpet of Carlisle's study, my emotions a rolodex flipping from one to the next. First doubt. Next pain. Then anger and back to sadness.

A constant loop of _doubt, pain, anger, sadness,_ one right after the other until it would drive me to insanity.

It wasn't enough that I had lost Bella, no that would never be enough for whoever was in charge of this world. More had to be ripped away from me until nothing remained, as if I would be eternally punished for a decision I didn't even make. It wasn't my fault I was who I was, it wasn't my fault I did what I did.

Carlisle made that choice for me a hundred years ago. But in the end it wasn't his fault either he was trying to live a life full of good deeds with good morals. Only trying to grant the dying wish of a woman who didn't want her son to die. The request my mother had made, with an outcome even in her wildest dreams she could not have predicted.

Receiving no affection from an absentee father, the loss of a mother, holding the burden of so many innocent human deaths over my head. Was the guilt for that alone not enough? Had I not suffered enough knowing that I had killed these people merely for the fact that I could? Even though my heart was in the right place while my head was not, killing civilians who I thought were the worst society had to offer. I've made countless mistakes in my life, receiving punishment for each along with things that were out my control; it was always me who faced the sentence for somebody else.

And here I was again facing yet another punishment I believed I did not deserve...for what crime I had done to receive the loss of my one love Bella?

All because she - and eventually I - wanted to bring our daughter into this world. _Was it worth it?_

I wasn't sure. Renesmee was my flesh and my blood, half of her was me. But bella was the women I loved, who I would do anything to protect and it was me who couldn't save her. I had only seen our child once - when she was born - before I dove into the task of trying to turn Bella into a vampire. A plan we as a clan had planned out so meticulously going over every risk and yet, our efforts were for not. Bella did not survive.

"Edward?" Whispered a delicately framed Alice who stood in the doorway. So absorbed in my own head I had not heard her come in.

I looked at her feelings of anger building back inside of me, "How did you not know Alice? Why didn't you tell us?" With each word I stepped closer to my 'sister' but she did not move. "We could have saved her! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" At this point during my screaming I had grabbed ahold of her shoulders shaking her as my rage aimed itself at Alice. I continued to squeeze her as if just by squeezing Alice between my hands would be cause enough for her marble body to shatter.

There was no fear in her golden eyes, as if she hadn't processed what my vice grip was trying to do to her. "Edward, you would have known...you of all people would have known the minute I did," the words fell from her mouth in a slow flow trying to get me to see reason. "You're upset, I know, but not at me."

Alice was right; it wasn't her I was mad at it was myself.

My emotions changed again settling this time on sadness.

I let go of her as I spoke, "Why couldn't I save her?" I looked into my sisters eyes trying to find the answers I so desperately wanted. It was my job to protect Bella and I couldn't even do that.

Alice led me to a set of leather chairs at the back of the room, "Why didn't I see it coming, Edward?" Her question echoed mine. "Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, neither of us could do anything this time because it was supposed to happen this way. This is how it had to be; no changing it."

My insides were burning and I wanted to scream loud enough to burst the eardrums of any humans that happened to be too close, but when I opened my mouth no sound found it's way out. The flames I felt inside me ignored their chance to be let out and continued on destroying me and scaring my insides. My head fell limp into my hands and I pulled at my hair tugging with all of my might to feel something else for I knew I could yank on it for eternity and the hairs would not come out. It wasn't enough, I needed a stronger distraction.

"She's waiting for you downstairs, Edward."

That was all Alice said before standing up and leaving the room. She knew that's all I would need to hear even without saying a name I knew who she was referring to. My daughter Renesmee.

I rose from my seat following Alice down the stairs to the living room where my daughter would be probably laying asleep in her aunt Rosalie's arms dreaming of things only part vampire children could dream of. I stopped myself reaching out for the wooden banister to support me. _Was I ready for this?_

Alice turned looking at me concern etched into her features for the second time today she whispered my name.

I wanted to see my daughter, to hold her and discover which parts of me she received and which of her features came from her beautiful mother. To tell her stories of the short time I spent with Bella and all the love she held for Renesmee without ever seeing her. How she would talk to her while she lay safely inside her mother, protected. To teach her of our families ways and watch her grow up for however long she would be here with us. But, I was also afraid. How could I look at this miracle of a child and not feel the gut wrenching pain of her mother's death every time I looked at her. Would I ever be able to see her for who she was without thinking of the many circumstances surrounding her existence? Would I even be a good dad?

Alice saw all these questions when she looked at me, "You're her father Edward, and as long as you are there for her and whatever direction her life might take her, through the all the struggles along with the smiles; Renesmee will love you."

Her words reassured me that one day I could eventually look at my daughter and not feel so much sorrow over the loss of Bella.

"Take me to her, Alice." I whispered a mixture of excitement and nervousness growing inside me.

I followed her as she led me to Rosalie, _of c__ourse_, I thought. Before we reached the two girls there was a rush of noise as someone came running down the stairs. I looked towards the sound everyone in the room doing the same.

It was Jacob who had been the source of the noise, I opened my mouth to greet him but before I could even get the words out he had ran past me straight to where Rosalie stood tearing my child from her grip. It took me a moment to process what was going on. When it hit me what he was obviously planning to do I charged at him. As I ran little Renesmee reached her delicate hand up and rested gently against Jacob's face - something I didn't understand until much later on. I watched as his face transformed from disdain to pure unrefined hatred.

Jacob glanced at me his lips turning up into a smile; then he ran.

I followed him out the front door deep into the thick of the woods my rage fueling my legs to run faster. I had to run faster, I had to get to him before he did the unthinkable, I had to save Renesmee.

* * *

When I reached him I was too late. Scattered all around that disgusting muts feet were what looked like stones but I knew better. I knew it was my daughter scattered around him. Anger continued to fill me as a single thought ran through my head on repeat, I never got to hold my daughter.

Without a second thought I charged him not giving him the chance to shift into a wolf. I was going to kill him, rip him limb from limb, bone from bone, in the same psychotic manner he had done to my daughter. I wouldn't let him get away with this, his death would be so immensely painful he would regret ever looking at my Bella. I would make him regret ever laying a finger, so much as a look at my daughter.

Our bodies connected only for a moment as I propelled him into an old oak tree over a hundred yards away from where he originally stood. When he hit cracking sounds could be heard and by the smell filling the air I knew it was he who had been wounded just by a wif of his filthy blood.

With vampire speed I was once again in front of him kneeling down getting ready to lift his pathetic self off of the ground. I wasn't done with the wolf just yet. I grabbed him tightly by the collar with both hands as I spoke, "You. You took the last thing I had of Bella..." I whispered slowly looking into his eyes. I smiled satisfied with the fact that he knew he wasn't going to be escaping my grip. Escaping his new found fate. "Our child!" I screamed sending birds flying into the air.

As I lifted him little by little into the air still looking into his eyes I slid one hand up to his neck so it was clasped tightly over his fragile throat. I felt the smile spread across my face as I closed my hand into a fist, tighter and tighter, cutting off both his blood and oxygen supply.

I dropped my other hand so now I was only holding him around the throat. I lifted my arm as high as it would go so it was vertical with my body, Jacob's feet were dangling trying to break free; but it was impossible it was too late for him. He had nothing to grab onto or use as support and by the looks of it he was about to pass out, his skin already a shade lighter without much blood running to his face or brain.

In my revenge filled mind I wanted to hold him like this forever keeping him on the verge of death in never ending torture. Though I knew that wasn't possible, nor would I want to waste the rest of my eternity with him. Even if I was causing him as much pain as imaginable.

Giving one final squeeze I heard something in his throat crack and his eyes started to fade as his last few seconds of life slipped away from him. A scream tore through me as I brought him back down to my level, placing my other hand back onto his head giving it one final twist as his body went completely limp. "This is for Renesmee!"

* * *

Now it would be great if you could stop by my page and read **The Rage - a one shot I originally wrote telling this same story but from Jacobs point of view. **Reviews, kind words, follows, and favorites would also be appreciated. *wink wink, nudge nudge*


End file.
